AKB0048: The Beginning Stage
by namelessjoker
Summary: During the first concert of AKB in Lancastar, she entered the hidden base of the group. Before she could leave, DES attacks AKB, forcing the concert to end and the group to retreat. She is unable to get out of the ship and ends up becoming a member of AKB when Shinoda Mariko the 7th sees her surrounded by glowing Kirara.


**AKB0048: The Beginning Stage**

By namelessjoker

Summary: During the first concert of AKB in Lancastar, she entered the hidden base of the group. Before she could leave, DES attacks AKB, forcing the concert to end and the group to retreat. She is unable to get out of the ship and ends up becoming a member of AKB when Shinoda Mariko the 7th sees her surrounded by glowing Kirara.

Disclaimer: Maybe in another world…

Author's Note: Warning! This does not follow canon. Forget about what you learned; it will confuse you with my story. Absolutely no romance and no yuri will be present. I dislike stories having to do with same gender romance because it goes against all that I've learned since I was a kid. Hey, if you're looking for some romance, then this isn't the story you're looking for.

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

'_Our scattering sweat shall turn into a song. Our flowing tears shall turn into stars. AKB0048. We'll outstrip the stars to come see you.'_

_In a future where mankind has colonized space…_

What was that noise? No, it can't be described as noise. It's music; the rhythmical, harmonic, and melodic patterns produced from organized sounds of various pitches and volume. Why could she hear music? In Lancastar, music and entertainment is banned from people's lives and snatched away from all of them.

She was only eight and she understood that the idea of entertainment ban is completely ridiculous. People have rights and the council abused it along with the people's freedom. Did you know that a group of monkeys is called a council? It's laughable, because the people who make up the council _do_ act like brainless apes.

'Oh, the music stopped.' She whispered to herself. 'Did the DES find the source and take it out? Never mind, it's starting up again.' Why did she feel like this? Her heart is beating faster and her feet are moving without her consent. There are no stars coloring the sky –the beautiful massive canvas–yet again. The smoke produced from the machines pollutes the air and atmosphere, making the sky dark and dim.

When her feet stopped, she scanned the deserted area filled with dead trees and frail bushes. There were a few lights here and there, illuminating a small path between two huge rocks. She squinted slightly and something shimmered in the distance. It was as if there was something hidden. Something…invisible. Her feet moved toward the hidden object. Since she was only eight, her _small _arms reached out before she could hit anything. Fortunately, she felt something cool reach her skin.

Slowly, a smile formed on her lips. She stuck close to the wall as she navigated around the object. She held her breathe when she heard voices come close to her. 'Where is it coming from?'

She then realized that this was no ordinary object. It was a massive ship with people inside. Her hands felt a button and she pressed it. Beside her, a door opened and she took a peek inside. 'Good, no one is here.' She thought. Without fear, she walked silently behind a soda-can machine. The door closed silently behind her. Suddenly, a male voice sliced through the silence.

"…start in ten minutes."

'What will start? Is the ship going to leave? Should I leave while I can? No, it is boring and empty here in Lancastar.' If she returned home, her father would scold her for leaving the house without his permission. 'He won't notice you are gone. Since when did he care?' A voice says. 'This is a once in a life time chance to see beyond this prison and boundary. Why not take it?'

Before she could decide, footsteps echoed in the hallway and she held her breath. The footsteps stopped in front of her and she looked up. Standing in front of her was a girl, about 14 years old in age. She had purple eyes and matching purple hair. The girl was dressed up in the prettiest clothes she had ever seen. A small black fedora hat lined with a red ribbon sat on her head. It slanted sideways as if it was going to fall.

She knelt down in front of her and said, "Hello, my name is Maeda Atsuko. You can call me Acchan. May I know your name?"

"Umm…my name is umm… Sono Chieri."

"Acchan! Where are you? The concert is about to begin!"

Acchan giggled and called back, "Coming!" She looked at her and smiled. "Do you like music?"

Chieri nodded hesitantly, her hands hiding behind her back. Maeda-san beamed while taking one of her hands.

"Do you want to see a concert up close?" Again, Chieri nodded.

Acchan stood up and pulled Chieri toward an elevator. They entered and Acchan clicked the up button. She hummed a tune that was not familiar to Chieri with a bounce on her step. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Inside the room were several people sitting in front of dozens of buttons and levers. Screens surrounded the room; however, what –more like who– caught Chieri's attention was a girl in a similar outfit as Acchan.

"Mariko~" Acchan said in a sing-song voice. "Look who I found!"

The blonde, who Chieri assumed was 'Mariko', turned around with a frown. "Acchan, you're supposed to be on stage now… Who is this?" She stared at Chieri with her eyes narrowed and Chieri let out an 'eep'. She hid behind Acchan's legs. 'Did I trust Maeda-san so much already that I knew she would protect me?'

She popped her head out and 'Mariko' gazed at her with curiosity. She snapped her head back up at Acchan and said, "Never mind. Go back to the stage while I watch over her." Acchan pushed her toward 'Mariko' before waving with a 'see you later, Chibi-chan.'

'Chibi? I'm tall for my age!' Chieri realized that she was still looked at by 'Mariko' and she looked down as if the floor was the next most interesting thing in her life. "Sorry for the intrusion."

She held her breath as 'Mariko' looked at her up and down. She gasped in surprise and Chieri tilted her head in confusion. "Mariko-san, I believe it's rude to stare."

It was her turn to tilt her head. She raised an eyebrow before she chuckled. "Sorry, my bad."

"Mariko-sama, the concert begins in 30 seconds. What are your orders?" One of the girls by the controls inquired. Mariko faced her abruptly.

"Launch now!"

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

What used to be an old and abandoned field was now bursting with colors of multicolored glowing sticks waving frantically around as if to call attention to the area. People stood everywhere, no spot was left empty. One name was roared by the growing crowd in unison. "AKB0048!"

Their calls were answered when an enthusiastic female voice yelled, "People of Lancastar, are you ready to rock?!"

Cheers with the same enthusiasm were called back.

At the same time, drums were heard while the same voice sang, accompanied with several other voices.

_**Aitakatta**__ by AKB0048 _

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, yes! (x2) Kimi ni _

_Jitensha zenryoku de pedaru koginagara saka wo noboru_

_Kaze ni fukuranderu shatsu mo ima wa modokashii_

_Yatto kizuita hontou no kimochi shoujiki ni yuku nda_

_Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo hashire!_

Chorus:

_Suki naraba suki da to iou _

_Gomakasazu sunao ni narou_

_Suki naraba suki da to iou _

_Mune no uchi, sarakedasou yo_

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, yes! (x2) Kimi ni_

_Aitakatta!_

As the song ended, 0048 was greeted by some not-so-unexpected visitors. The DES had arrived.

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

The DES found out. Alarms blared and Chieri's ears pounded loudly. She fell to her knees and hid her face in them. "They always ruin everything." She muttered.

In front of her, Mariko ordered, "Strengthen the shield at once. Launch the Guardian Angels!"

'Guardian Angels?' Chieri lifted her head, expecting to see chaos in one of the many screens that followed the idols. Instead, she saw them smiling calmly when a green-haired girl did a thumb up. "Roger that!"

'What did I miss?'

"They are going to sing one more song." Mariko stated. Chieri looked at her questioningly. "You asked me a question and I answered."

'Did I ask it aloud?'

"Yes, you did."

"Oh. That too?"

"Yup."

"…"

Mariko smirked slightly before frowning, "It's not only an aerial attack. Ground forces are approaching. " Chieri walked closer to Mariko and looked at her personal screen. It looked like a chess board and the people were the chess pieces.

"Move GA4 forward and its checkmate." She whispered. "GA1 should retreat before it gets hit." She said to no one in particular. The music started up once more. Chieri flinch slightly at the sound. The entertainment ban made her scared of music. 'How idiotic is that?'

_**Shoujoutachi Yo **__by AKB0048_

_Sora nichirabatta hoshi no dore ga ichiban ni kagayaku no darou_

_Kikaretemo daremo kitto kotaerarenai _

_kurayami no saki ni koko kara mienai hikari ga aru_

_suteeji no katasumi de mogakitsuzukeru_

One of the DES models shot a net to Takamina; however, it missed and fell to the fans. Chieri's anger boiled and she saw red. 'How dare they?!' The DES models aimed without thinking about the safety of innocent people. Any respect Chieri had for the DES –which was close to nothing–just went out the window.

_Kuyashisa ya munashisa mo seishun no toki_

_Shoujoutachi yo mousugu yoake ga kuru_

_Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru _

_Thump. Thump. _Down to her chest, she felt the beat. Her heart is singing with the music. It's crying out with the music.She breathed in deeply and sung the next verse. She didn't know the lyrics but she heard it calling her.

_Shoujoutachi yo nanimo akirameru na_

_Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete _

_Zenryoku de zenryoku de_

_Hashiru nda_

Faintly, Chieri heard Mariko gasp, "The Kirara!" Chieri looked up in bewilderment. Surrounding her were several glowing _creatures_ that looked like small, stuffed animals.

Mariko was first to get out her reverie. "The fans are in danger, Takamina. Make the last verse count!" She glanced at Chieri. "Chibi, who are you really?" She said it quietly. 'Was that a rhetorical question?' Chieri shook her head and continued the song.

_Shoujoutachi yo mousugu yoake ga kuru_

_Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru_

_Shoujoutachi yo nanimo akirameru na _

_kanashii koto nanka subete sutete_

_Zenryoku de zenryoku de _

_Hashiru nda_

Mariko placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are leaving Lancastar. We can't bring you back home until it's safe. Is that a problem?" Chieri shook her head. "Good. Let's go to Acchan."

It took her awhile to understand her situation and when it hit her, she burst into hysterics. "Finally," She smiled with her hands covering her face, "I'm getting out of that prison." Chieri noticed Mariko stare at me incredulously and another round of laughter exited her mouth. Chieri hugged her by the waist –must I be so short?– and thanked her repeatedly. "Thank you so much!"

She nodded reluctantly. "You're welcome?"

Boisterous laughter filled the hallway. The sound of air being punched followed soon after. Chieri fiddled with her thumbs while she stared down at the ground. She saw Acchan leading the group with a huge smile on her face. When she saw Chieri behind Mariko, her grin grew wider.

"Did you have fun, Chibi-chan?" Acchan called.

Slowly, she walked out from behind Mariko-san and she tackled Acchan in a hug similar to the one she gave Mariko earlier. "That was the best thing I ever saw, Maeda-san!"

Acchan wagged a finger in front of Chieri's face, "Didn't I tell you to call me Acchan?" Chieri pouted when she laughed.

"But Mae–…" She was given a mock glare, "…Acchan, you don't call me by my name either. I'm not small for your information. I'm taller than most of my class."

Acchan pinched her nose and did a 'tuting' sound, "I call you Chibi because you are shorter than me and your name isn't 'Sono Chieri'." 'Chieri' gulped when everyone from AKB started to stare at her.

"…but my name really is Mo…Sono Chieri." she stuttered.

A girl popped up from behind Acchan. "You hesitated! So what _is_ your name? I'm Ooshima Yuuko the 9th! It's nice to meet you~"

With curious faces, the whole of AKB pushed their faces closer to 'Chieri's'. She blushed slightly before sighing, "I'm sorry for lying. My name is Motomiya Nagisa."

Mariko smirked and pulled Nagisa toward herself. "This girl has a lot of radiance in her. Just a while ago, the Kirara started to glow when she was with me." Gasps erupted from the majority of them. Mariko then directed a question to Nagisa. "Nagisa-chan, do you want to join AKB0048?"

"I'm only eight."

"Yes, I know."

"Eight."

"I think we already established that."

"Most of you are twice my age."

"What's wrong with that?"

"…nothing. Can I really join?" She asked hopefully. If they were pulling _her_ leg, then she will pull _their_ hair out.

"Of course, but you will be an underclassman before you can actually be in a concert."

Nagisa whooped loudly, jumping for a hug from Acchan and Mariko. 'Wait, why is there a sadistic gleam in Mariko-san's eyes? Sadistic Mariko…it fits.'

O/o\o/o\o/o\o/o

Should I continue? Reviews are appreciated and flames are somewhat appreciated if it explains _what _I'm doing wrong.

namelessjoker, signing out.

Word count: 2,239


End file.
